Emerald Eyes
by IcyPinkFlower
Summary: "SONIC!" the young kit's voiced rang through air. The unresponsive blue hedgehog laid limp in his own brother's arms, his chest rising unevenly. Many bruises and cuts littered his body, his eyes closed and head thrown into Tails's left arm. Tears were running down Tails's eyes freely now, and he didn't try to stop them. "Please...Sonic, wake up...please..."
1. Prologue

"SONIC!" the young kit's voiced rang through air. The unresponsive blue hedgehog laid limp in his own brother's arms, his chest rising unevenly. Many bruises and cuts littered his body, his eyes closed and head thrown into Tails's left arm. Tears were running down Tails's eyes freely now, and he didn't try to stop them.

"Please...Sonic, wake up...please..."

Sobbing uncontrollably, Tails began to lose himself. His shoulders were shaking without an end, his head hung low, mourning for his friend to wake. Blood was beginning to stain his white gloves from holding Sonic's wounds. One large injury was raising its way to make its self noticeable, the red fluid began to seep down and onto the floor, making a pool of blood.

"SONIC! WHERE ARE YOU?" A pause. "Tails...?"

Stomping could be heard from the hall, the foot steps slowed down to a steady walking. It was Knuckles, he came along with the mission, though no one would suspect what it would become...

- **A/N My first story, I'm excited how this plays out! Short intro, but I wanna know if you want me to continue this ^.^**


	2. Rain and Running

-Two months and three weeks earlier-

Run.

That was what he is supposed to do, run and be free like the wind. Nothing _could_ tame this wild energy, and nothing _can_. This is what he lived for; running. Also beating Egghead's ugly face, he couldn't forget about that, of course.

The Blue Blur was a nickname where the people and Mobians alike named him for his super sonic speed, it was iconic for many, along with his red and white shoe with the golden buckle strapped to the side, Sonic was loved for his cocky and carefree attitude, crowds of fans adored him with his blue fur.

Currently, said hedgehog was running home since few raindrops were making it's way down from the clouds, oh how he _hates_ water. Other than Eggman being on his list, water came first. Sonic groaned, when was he going to get a day of running without any distractions?

He could barely relax or oversleep with Eggman attacking every other week. It eventually does tire him, he just doesn't show it and he would like to keep it that way. Showing weakness was a target when fighting with his enemies, it would be an awfully was to be taken down like that.

Though, this also meant that he was spending time with his favorite brother. Granted, he didn't have any other siblings but still, he liked to think he was his brother out of a million. The cub had been adventuring with him since Eggy first attacked West Side Island, he decided he couldn't let a bunch of bullies, well, bully him. So he took the fox in, though he was, and still to this day, surprised how the kit survived or not decided that he didn't want to follow him everywhere.

Well, the hedgehog had expected the kit to turn his head away and walk back to his normal life, but the fox stayed strong and loyal;true to his words. For that, he loved and valued the fox, in a way, he looked up to him as a bigger brother. Oh boy did he love that bundle of energy...

He remembered a time where things was looking grave for the both of them. They had no proper equipment to heal or attend a serous injury. During Sonic fought Eggman, Tails tried to get a piece of action.

-Flashback-

 _Running towards the egg-shaped man, the hedgehog jumped over a missile that was meant to aim at him. Dodging it_ _successfully, the light blue hedgehog grinned in victory. A little more and this battle would've been won...if it wasn't for Tails. The flying fox flew lower and lower until he reached the ground, his namesake tails stopped spinning as his eyes showed determination._

 _Alarmed, Sonic slowed to a stop. About to ask why Tails interrupted his one on one battle with Eggy, he felt a burning sensation on his arm. Looking on his left arm, Sonic's heart skipped a beat._

 _Blood was rushing out rapidly, he cried out in pain. He'd been shot on his arm. Eggman's laser had Skidded across his peach arm, lucky bastard..._

 _Realizing that he'd been standing in the middle of a battle, he ran to avoid anymore wounds or shot. Glancing at Egghead, he too was surprised that he shot the fastest thing alive at a long distance. They both hesitated long enough to pause and re-think about their choices._

 _Feeling like he left something behind, Sonic recited why he stopped and got hit. Something was missing from the picture..._

 _"Sonic!" Oh that's right, he got shot 'cuz the kid got to close for comfort. He's going to have a yelling later for that, Tails wasn't supposed to fight. He was too young to get into these things, not that it applied to the hedgehog; that was a different story._

 _"Tails, get back! This isn't where a_ kid _is suppose to go," He yelled, clearly angered. He didn't want another fight on his hands right now. Biting his tongue, Sonic tried to ease the pain mentally; apparently it wasn't working, great._

 _"I'm sorry, Sonic. I-I wanted...I wanted to h-help you," Tails concernedly said while looking at Sonic's arm, which was bleeding faster then before. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt..." The kit gave him a hurt look, he really wanted to aid in destroying Eggy's robots._

 _Sonic sighed, he didn't and couldn't get into a argument with Eggman's threat hanging overhead. They had three options for this:_

 _1) He'd ignore Tails and continue to battle Eggman, all the while his little brother is hurt and concerned on the inside_ and _his arm could be left unattended, which could soon be infected._

 _2) Go on and yell Tails' ears off about not interrupting his battle and telling him how every action has consequences, in this case it would be his poor, poor arm and Eggman winning._

 _3) Fall back and let Eggman win this time. Take Tails the heck outta here and treat his arm while yelling Tails' ears off._

 _Knowing this'll hurt his reputation, he reached for Tails' hand and grabbed him tightly, ignoring his bleeding left arm, he secretly wished Egghead won't bring this up in later battles._

 _"Hey Egghead! Sorry, but I'm cutting the party short!" He taunted. "See ya later, Eggy! Though I prefer not too!" Sonic revved and shot (Pun intended) through the forest. Heading back to their "Home", he heard a whined from his arms._

 _Glaring down, the hedgehog slowed as his destination came closer. It was already established that he was angry with the two-tailed genus for doing his "little stunt" and making him abandon ship. Blue meet Green, his baby blue eyes showed afraid and weakness._

 _Softening his glare, Sonic decided he couldn't be mad at him. He knew no better than the hedgehog was at his age or anyone else. Now to the serious problem; his arm but to do that, he would have to talk to Tails._

 _"Look Tails, you_ know _you shouldn't have done that. That little stunt could've cost us much more then a lost," Sonic gently whispered as he set Tails down. He took his brother's hand and walked into the shabby cave that they called home. "Please don't do that again, you scared me half to death there. I don't know what I would do if that was you that got shot..." Tails eyes lowered in shame._

 _"I'm sorry, Sonic...I just wanted to help you out," He repeated himself. "I'm just sick standing on the sidelines and not able to do anything. Watching you risk your life scares_ me _to death," Sonic chuckled, the irony was strong here._

 _"Look, I know how it feels, trust me. Standing on the sidelines and feeling useless and dying to do something to help," He sympathized with his 'lil bro. "But hey, sometimes you've gotta wait until your time comes!" He held out his fist, waiting for a fist bump._

 _The fox's eyes filled with wonder as he slowly held up hand, preparing the fist bump._

 _-End of flashback-_

As the hedgehog came closer, the workshop came into view. It was a two story 'house' that they called home, technically, it was Tails's workshop but Sonic usually went to take shelter from the rain or made sure the kit still went outside and not hunched over, looking over at all the non-sense Sonic couldn't read.

Opening the door, he was greeted with a wonderful scent that filled his nose.

Chili dogs.

His peach stomach grumbled at the thought of eating, he was practically drooling! This could only mean one thing.

It's Tails' lunch time! Perfect timing on his part and the weather, for once his opinion about rain changed...only a bit. (probably the last time he'll ever say)

Quickly running inside, Sonic closed the door before he would drown in a puddle...Maybe a bit too dramatic, but what could he say?

A pair of golden ears perked up, confused blue eyes glanced at the supersonic hedgehog. Why had he come home earl-Oh. The poor hedgie had come home dripping wet, well that explained it. He didn't even notice the weather, a look of surprise crossed his face.

"hmm...well, uh, Hi Tails!" A sheepish grin crawled its was up his face.

 **-A/n Thanks for the reviews guys, I've _never_ done anything like this; a narrator writing, I'm used to essays :/ I have the _worst_ timing ever for starting up a new story. I wanted to start this in the summer when I have more time. But, NOPE! my brain just decided to stay to start this, and I can't stop my brain XD Also kinda short but longer then the intro, sorry if there's any grammar mistake.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **SilverFox- Thanks for supporting me!**

 **Reviewperson- I am going to continue this, I just hope it won't be boring to you**

 **Alexandria Prime- I also hate Cliffhangers XD and the brotherly bond will continue! But about Sonic...well you're going to find out later in the stroy.**

 **Max Evelyn- Hope ya continue to like it!**

 **BluieTheJackal- I will continue this, I just don't know when I'll update. I'm planning on updating every Saturday and yes, it was a bit emotional**

 **Thank you all for the support! Until the time!**


	3. Chaos Trouble

**-A/N More dialog then explaining and longer chapter! btw sorry if they seem OOC**

 **-A/N As of 2/28/18 the chapter has been re-done by a lot. Hope ya'll like it ^^**

 **I do not own the characters, they're owned by Sega!**

A pair of golden ears perked up, confused blue eyes glanced at the supersonic hedgehog. Why had he come home earl-Oh. The poor hedgie had come home dripping wet, well that explained it. He didn't even notice the weather, a look of surprise crossed his face.

"hmm...well, uh, Hi Tails!" A sheepish grin crawled its was up his face.

Caught by surprised and out of stubbornness, said fox didn't reply. Tails slowly picked up some habits of the blue blur from the younger days, the fox had observed his idol hero playing his role and throwing taunts at his enemy: Eggman. Now older, Tails started to become Sonic number two, and that greatly frighten him.

As he continued with cooking masterpiece, one hand took care of making his food while the other had a blueprint. The blueprint had new ideas of how he could upgrade his biplane-the Tornado. Some were crossed out and others had check marks, those who had check marks were proposed a question of how it could work.

Sonic, clearly not happy with his response, began to walk away."Well, good day to you too," Mumbled Sonic, it could barely be heard but it reached Tails' sensitive ears. The kit raised his head and sighed,"Yeah, yeah, Good _afternoon_ to you. Now go take a shower, you smell like you just took a trip to a wasteland full of trash," He bitterly said.

Today wasn't the best for Tails, he got two explosion and had to take multiple showers from oil stains. He had forgot lunch and when he tired his first attempt to cook soup, it had expired already so it tasted horrible. So here he was, cooking Chili dogs for his fourth attempt, he would not rather talk about his other two...

"Actually, I _did_ take a trip there. It wasn't pretty but I did," He playfully said, the hedgehog's chest puffed out and jabbed a thumb at it, clearly proud of his 'achievement.' Tails raised a brow, waiting for a longer explanation from Sonic.

"Well? Why did you?"He half-heartily snared. He didn't want in the joke, he just wanted a 'why' and go back to eating without any horrible smell, was that too much to ask for?

" _Somebody's_ not in a good mood today!" He teased, something that the fox wasn't down to right now. "And _somebody_ didn't get sleep either!"He waged a finger and smiled, Sonic was practically _begging_ to get stung by the hive. "So what's the excuse this time, 'lil bud?"

"Just. Let. Me. Eat." Tails went back to adding chili to the hot dog, his stomach grumbling. The fox had bags under his eyes from lack of sleeping, that was due to working on upgrading his sweet, sweet baby; the Tornado.

"Geez, grumpy much? I just wanted to tell you that I found two Chaos Emeralds." He finally explained after what seemed centuries to Tails. He dug out the grey Chaos Emerald from his quills to show the sleepy fox. "I didn't get the other because I couldn't reach it and plus it started to rain." Another adventure was in the air, Sonic wanted to take Tails with him.

"...Lemme eat first than we'll talk and go take a shower before I throw up on you." His words were starting to slur a bit. Poor Tails was pretty much sleep walking with a barely conscious mind.

"Alright, alright! I'm going, mom!" All he received was a death glare and bread thrown at him. Through he dodged the bread, it came back for revenge. As slipped on it he heard forced laugh coming from the kitchen. "Meany" Luckily this one wasn't heard.

The blue hedgehog walked to the bathroom to get ready to shower, he opened the door, looking at the mirror, he grinned. "Handsome as always!" Laughing to himself, he proceeded to turn on the water to start. He took off his glove and held it out to test the coldness of the water.

Taking off his other glove, he kicked off his shoes. Slowly taking his sweet time, he put one leg in the shower, the other soon followed suit. His hands casually made their way up to his quills. Applying shampoo to his luxury, cobalt, sharp quills, he began to rub his head as water fell from above...

* * *

 _The cold water rushed and violently splashed against each other, the current going downwards. Great sound approached from the wind as it was whipping anything that came into contact with it. It was truly a scary war that battled with each other._

 _Unfortunately, a small shape was shaking intensely under a tree's protection. It wasn't plenty to keep the figure protected enough from the wind..._

* * *

Throwing his head back, he closed his eyes to enjoy to warmth of the water, he sighed. Relaxing was rare, he might as well use it fully to his advantage. Nothing was present at the moment for him, nothing existed nor matter right now. No Eggman, no grumpy Tails, no nothing.

Opening his eyelids, the vibrant green eyes shone. He continued to wash out the smell of the wasteland, not wanting to remember anything right now, he shut down those emerald orbs as the water rushed out from his quills...

* * *

 _The small child, a light blue hedgehog, tightly shut his eyes, hoping to just crease to exist from this cruel world. He just wanted to be back at home with his mother...to hold a small cup of hot coco by the fire place. And yet, here he was, outside and and outcast without his mother. He wanted someone to just take him away from here. It was so cold, his underdeveloped coat couldn't protect him here, he was only a cub._

 _Tears were running down his checks, he didn't even bother to wipe them away. No one was looking, he was alone and by himself, no one to get comfort from. His bare hands wrapped themselves around his fragile body. His legs were in those arms, his knees and foot was the only thing outside from his protection._

 _His legs were dying to run, or even walk at this point. He just wanted to_ stand _and_ stretch _just to make sure his legs were still working. But that would mean that any warmth that he had, if any, would go away and leave him to die to the cold wind. Maybe if he got up and stretched_ quickly _, the warmth wouldn't leave him._

 _Yes, he decided. Just a small and quick stretch or even a walk._

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

* * *

Sonic washed out the last of shampoo away, his luxury shower was almost over. His quills now smelled more present when he first entered the shower, good, he was sure he would've been yelled at more if any scent of trash was made present in front of Tails.

Reaching for the handle, he proceeded to to turn off the water. The _tap tap_ if the was hypnotizing with the constant sprinkled on this quills, but now that it was gone, he was snapped back into reality. Back into a world that had problems, a world that was messed up.

Quickly getting out of the shower, he got his towel and began to dry himself off.

* * *

 _Maybe that wasn't a smart idea, yeah, he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but still. At least he had most of his common sense with him, hopefully._

 _The wind whipped against his skin, giving him scratches over him. The water dipped over the edge, wetting his feet and making the ground slippy. Carefully, he started to walk somewhere. He shuffled his feet on the ground to avoid any sticks or rocks that he could trip over._

 _Suddenly, something knocked him down and onto the raging river._

 _He let a surprised yell from the sudden action. The icy cold water smothered him on all sides, he was sinking. The hedgehog couldn't move from being frozen to the bone, the water entered his nose and mouths and entered into his lungs. It was everywhere, he couldn't breathe. He couldn't see anything but darkness._

 _He was drowning, he was dying. The light slowly faded out._

 _A hand was reaching out to him, it was coming closer as the darkness collapsed in..._

* * *

Sonic, already dressed normal, opened the door hoping to see his 'lil bro in a better mood. Maybe he should grab a bite before they went on an Chaos Emerald hunt, he might even let Tails rest for a moment. The Chaos Emerald could wait for some minutes, the world wasn't in danger.

Walking down the hallway, Sonic was greeted by the sight of a fox passed out on the couch. Laughing to himself, he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the sleeping kit. Deciding to let his little brother sleep, he ran to the kitchen for a quick bite.

-Time break-

Now with a full belly, the blue hedgehog thought it was time to wake up the kit. With a camera in hand and a air horn, Sonic grinned to himself. He could already imagine the fox's reaction to this.

"Zzzz..." Tails was about to get a rude wake up call. Stealthily as he could, Sonic tip-toed behind the couch and got ready. Holding up the air horn in one hand, the other had covered one ear. The camera was already set up, it was recording.

"Hey Tails, 'lil bud..." He gently whispered in his ears. "It's time to wake up," Tails' eyes were beginning to open with all his might. Until the confused baby blue eyes were cracked open, he pressed on the air horn.

"AHHHHH!" He cried out loud, surprised. His fur coat was on edge, waiting for an attack to happen. The flash of the camera blinded him as Sonic took a picture, Tails was already on his feet. "What's-going-on!?"He slurred, Tails slipped on his own feet and fell on his back. "AHH!"

"SURPRISED!" Sonic yelled across the room even though Tails was right there. "Tails, bro, you've been asleep for almost a full year. It's your Birthday!" Said fox looked majorly confused by now.

"What...?" He couldn't comprehend what was playing out. He didn't get back up, clearly in shock, his eyes were wide open and awake by now. All he heard was laughter from Sonic, he was enjoying every second from this. Sonic was now holding his ribs from laughter, tears were beginning to slip out.

A gloved hand came from the heavens, giving him help. He gladly took that hand, his back was starting to hurt. He got pulled up a bit harshly making him feel dizzy from the sudden action. He put a hand on his head, attempting to stop the motion, the room was spinning around him. A hand was then put on his shoulders, facing to face them, Sonic was trying to hold in another laughter.

"You alright?" He asked, clearly not showing any concern for the fox. "Sorry about that, but that was payback from that bread," He explained.

"I guess..." Tails replied unsure, the world was slowing down around him.

"You ready?" Sonic's eyes had a childish glint to them, he begged for him to company with the hedgehog, waiting for Tails to reply. "I'm waaaaiting! Don't leave me hangin', bud!"

"Wait, where? Where are we going?" Tails questioned, all he remember was eating the chili dog and then pasting out. He didn't even _how_ he got on the couch.

"Geez grandpa, I think you'd better have a nap than a _Chaos Emerald hunt_." Sonic rolled his eyes with a exhausted sigh. "If you're going to be this slow, better to take a turtle." He teased, impatience for an adventure by now.

In return, the fox turned his head and headed for his baby; the Tornado. "I'm going..." He mumbled the last part, Sonic didn't hear. Tails dragged his namesakes and feet along the floor, clearing looking tired and lazy. Small bags were under his eyes, the kit grumpily threw insults at Sonic in his mind mentally.

Suddenly, his tails wasn't touching the ground anymore. Neither of his body parts were on the ground, in fact. He was picked up by his older brother. Tails was already dizzy from that 'harmless prank.' He was pretty sure that he fractured the ear drum.

Tails weakly glared at the hedgehog, not bothering to waste his energy anymore. All that he received was a half-heartily smile and a pair of vibrant green eyes.

-Time break-

The low rumbling of the Bi-plane erupted through the pleasant blue sky. On the wings of the Bi-Plane stood a hedgehog, his hands behind his quills and eyes dropped because of boredom had started to settle in. If anything, this seemed to be the norm for him. Sonic, looked like he rather jump off the plane then be _on_ the plane.

"Tails! How much longer do we have?" He shouted over the wind. "I'm dying of boredom here!" Sonic held out his hands in frustration.

"Still the same when you asked about 30 seconds ago! Now quit your whining before I throw you off!" Sonic actually thought that was a good idea. He opened his mouth to whine once more but got cut out by Tails.

"Never mind that, we have someone on our-" Tails screamed as an explosion blew from the right wing, the wing where Sonic was. He didn't have time to ask if Sonic was okay because at that moment he saw his idol hero unconscious falling through the air at an alarming rate.

And then everything went black.


	4. Remember

Something clicked in his head, it was although someone turned on a light bulb. The gears started to spin in his mind, everything was starting to come back together.

Him throwing bread at Sonic, the nap of which was interrupted by said person, the exploding Bi-plane; his baby.

Wait.

Exploding Bi-plane? At that moment, the kit had a mini panic attack. Tails quickly sat up (He didn't even remember laying down at all) and gulped for air. His lungs screamed at him for not having enough oxygen, Tails' eyes widen as someone put hands on his chest, encouraging him to lay down again. It was pointless to even try hold against the restraints on him, he was weak.

"Tails! Calm down!" A gruff voice was heard, he wasn't focused on him. He was focus on getting out. "Hold him down by the legs quickly, Amy!" That same voice shouted. A small okay was heard from the other person there. He was clearly outnumbered, two against one, so he did the most reasonable thing.

He screamed Sonic's name.

In a instant the weights were off, it seemed that the two people there were pushed out of the way. "Shhh Tails, I'm here." Sonic's clam voice cooed at him. Tails opened his blue eyes and looked at his brother. He was greeted with an angry echidna and one pink hedgehog who huffed. In front of him was the person he called, Sonic stood there with worried eyes.

Sonic barely worried about someone, least to say, it was weird to see Sonic with that kind of reflection in them. If Sonic was worried about Tails, then something bad had to happened.

But something was...off about this situation, he couldn't put his finger on it. Why would Sonic push Knuckles and Amy away just to relax his nerves? Maybe he was overreacting, it wouldn't be the first.

Sonic looked like he just came out of a nuclear war, his breath was ragged as if he just ran himself to exhaustion. Small cuts littered his body, but the thing that caught his eye was, well, his eye. He had a giant black eye on the left, that was a bit weird, to say. Sonic usually didn't have anything left over from battles, if he did, it'll heal quickly since the Chaos Energy took care of that. So this was a rarity.

"You alright?" Sonic questioned, a bit rushed. Somewhere in the background Tails heard an annoyed sigh coming. Bending over to get a better look, Knuckles looked irritated.

"So you brought me down from my island to look over Tails just to get pushed over when he screamed you name?" Knuckles threw his hands in the air in anger. He clearly wasn't in the mood for any games, but Sonic still played them with Knuckles. Tails being too focused on Knuckles, got ready for lift off only to be pushed down again. He wasn't a doll to be played with, it's starting to annoy him.

"Sorry Tails, but you can't get off that bed. You have a broken leg." Amy stated. Broken leg? He didn't feel any pain on his legs, might be because of the pain killers. But how in the world did he get a broken leg? "Just rest, the doctors said that in order it to heal, you need rest. So no walking for this week, got it?" Tails nodded, not wanted to make it worse.

Before Tails could open his mouth to say anything else, Sonic ran out of the door in a hurry. Papers were scattered across the ground and a vase from his bedside fell onto the floor. The kitsune flinched and held his heads on his face to protect himself, the other two did the same. After the wind died down, Tails raised a brow wanting some answers soon.

"I got no idea why he keeps doing that. He just runs out of the room and when he comes back, he says that he forgot something." Knuckles thought for a while and then; "I think Eggman _must_ have done something to Sonic, there's something wrong with him."

"You _think_? I've never would've thought of that, Knuckles. Good one." Amy sarcastically judged him. "Why don't we just knock at Eggman's door and ask what he did to Sonic?" The harshness and anger was made present here. Knuckles threw glares at Amy, tired of her recent attitude.

"I'm just _suggesting_ , Amy. I know how much you love that hedgehog, but we can't solve this with that kind of attitude, now slim it." Said Knuckles without missing a beat. The pink hedgie closed her mouth, not happy how this played out.

"Whatever is happening, could you fill me in? I'm kinda tired of being ignored here." The eight year old fox asked. He didn't like being forgotten, he got plenty of that in his childhood, thank you very much. Right now, he didn't want his friends fighting here. "Please don't fight, I kinda don't want to have another broken bone here." he kindly requested.

"Well, it's a long story, especially since you came here three days ago."

"Three days ago? That's how long I've been knocked out for?" At least he got sleep, it's the thought that matters, right?

"How about you two let _me_ tell you? Knuckles came too late unlike Sonic whose _always_ on time." She stressed those words then glared at the red echidna, who he currently wish to get out of this room, or any room, without the pink hedgehog. "Now, don't ask questions til the end, okay children?" She joked. Scary how her mood could switch that fast.

"Alright, it started when I was walking to Station Square to go shopping..."

* * *

 _It seemed forever since he was able to look around without passing out._

 _A light blue hedgehog stared in awe as he observed the current room he was in, many weird and cool things were sitting on a self. Some really big and some small, it amazed him, he wanted to learn what purposed it served._

 _Though he couldn't exactly wrap his head around it, someone knocked at the door before opening it. He turned to the source of the sound, such small movements made him dizzy, and had already feared of what came next since he first awoken. He had gotten glimpses of a person hovering over him and strange objects on his body._

 _A man came out. A round man to be exact. One of whose body resembled an egg to be specific._

 _He backed in fear, he had no idea what this man was capable of or what he did. The round man paused, clearly in deep thought, then spoke._

 _"I'm not going to hurt you, hedgehog." Though his voice was a whisper, he still tensed up. The hedgehog couldn't trust strangers, especially since he'd call him 'Hedgehog,' people only said that as an insult."Look, I'm going to step up closer, k? I need to check on you." He explained. He slowly took one step. Then another, he was being watched closely by the other._

 _He carefully made his way the him, he stopped a few feet from him._

 _"May I come closer?" He_ asked _him. Why in the world would he ask_ permission _to come closer? Other people never did, so why was this different? The cub nodded, confused and curious to know why._

 _The round man stepped closer and put a blanket over his lap. He didn't see where he got that, this man was a magician! He giggled on the inside._

 _"My name is Dr. Eggman." He put a hand on his chest, proud to have such a weird name. "...And yours, child?" Eggman's voice lowed as he said that._

 _The blue hedgehog hesitated before answering._

 _"My name is Sonic the hedgehog."_

* * *

He thought until it he got a headache from thinking.

Currently, Amy just finished telling her story. Knuckles didn't look pleased when he couldn't talk, Amy shushed him every time he tired. He was pretty sure he had a concussion to deal with.

The doctor came round and told him to stay in bed again, he gave the two-tailed fox some painkillers.

If anything had taught him about Sonic, it was that he didn't like to stay in a bed for unnecessary reasons. He wanted to know what had happened with Sonic, not sit around while he ran off to who-knows-where. He was worried.

"Amy, can't I get the cast off? I won't even put the weight of a fly on my leg, just let me get out of here!" Tails complained, it was started to kill him. "I'll just fly until my leg starts to heal." The fox gave her the puppy eyes, no one could resist those.

"P-Please, Amy?"

She turned to Knuckles and shot him a glare. "What?" Knuckles said confused. Why the attention all of the sudden?

"You haven't helped me in the story so you're going to answer Tails' questions." Knuckles groaned loudly. His eyes found blue, he was annoyed with everyone today.

"No."


	5. Changes

He ran until his legs burned from exhaustion, he ran from morning 'til midnight three times. He collapsed and skidded across the ground, dirt was thrown everywhere. What was wrong with him? He already collapsed so many times that he lost count, not to mention the injuries he got from that.

He got up again and ran.

Sonic barely got a few feet before he trip over a rock. This time he stayed on the ground and curled up. He started to scratch and bite himself, Sonic violently shivered even though it was far from Winter. His eyes darted everywhere as though he was afraid someone would see him like this. He was a complete mess.

* * *

 _It's been three months since he woke up._

 _Sonic practically followed Eggman everywhere he went. He helped the scientist with the things he needed, he would sometimes be tested on for his super speed. He would follow him outside to the blizzard with no protection, Sonic would guard his bedroom door and enter every few hours to make sure the Doc got his good night's sleep._

 _He wanted to repay Eggman for saving him from the cruel world, he didn't complain a bit when he was told or ordered to do something, he just did it with no thought. All that mattered was that they were both safe from anything._

 _In return, Eggman also helped him (Though he didn't like it because he owed him nothing) with the bullies. He would frequently scare them off with threats , empty or not, it didn't matter. For that, Sonic tried his hardest to make him happy. It didn't take much because he thought he was cute and would always laugh when he did something clumsy._

 _Right now, he was by his friend's side while he worked away with his machines._

 _"Why, don't you go to sleep, Doc?" Over the weeks, he'd called him 'Doc' for shorter. "It's getting late." He cared for him much more then himself and Eggman always cared for him back._

 _"Soon, soon, Sonic. I'm almost done with my work here." Sonic raised his eyebrow._

 _"Almost? Sure about that?" He smiled mischievously. Knowing his answer, he asked. "Do you want some coffee?" When Eggman said 'almost', it meant in a hour or two. He was going to fall asleep on his desk, he knew it.  
_

 _All he got a small laugh from Eggman as Sonic went to the kitchen to brew up some coffee for him._

* * *

Tails. Tails. Tails. Tails. Tails.

He'd been repeating that same name for almost half an hour. He was on the brick on insanity, blood had already stained his gloves from all that scratching and biting. His eyes was shut tight, a few tears already slipped by from the pain.

He felt like he was forgetting something important, the more he thought about it, it seemed like it was _someone_ he forgot. But who...? It clearly wasn't Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, or the others. He remembers them.

He thought repeating those names every time he said he 'forgotten' something would help a bit, but it didn't. Not even in the slightest. It was eating him up, he desperately wanted to know who he forgotten.

Who had he forgotten?

* * *

Where are you Sonic?

He's been trying to answer that question for a long time by now. Tails placed his hands to his forehead in deep thought. Didn't Sonic know that he had a younger brother that's been worried about since he left? Or that he has friends that too are worried about his mental health?

Tails groaned in frustration, though he taken a painkiller not to long ago, his brain was starting to hurt again. His hands fell to the sides of the hospital bed. This wasn't helping at all.

"Knuckles, what exactly happened to Sonic? And I don't mean that ray he got hit with, I mean the side affects." Said person got surprised from the sudden question. Knuckles thought for a minute before answering.

"Well...He started to run away randomly and when he comes back, he said that he forgot something important." Tails knew that, but he needed to know about the blue blur's mentality. It sounded like it was unstable. "He usually comes back in a day or two, but his gloves are new...I suspect that he doing something awful." He went on. "Sonic looks like he just rolled in dirt. Sometimes he has...blood on him..." He looked uncomfortable saying that.

"hmm...Does Sonic look confused when he comes back?" He was just grabbing the straws without thought, he just needed more clues. Tails wanted, no, _needed_ to understand what happened with Sonic. Something with the thought of Sonic having blood on him gave him chills.

"Sometimes...Sometimes not." Was his answer, Tails raised a brow for more explanation. "Sonic looks lost when he came back the first time and the third, I think. Other times he just plays it off like nothing every happen."

Both of them went silent.

It sounded exactly how Sonic would hide his wounds from a battle; He just plays it off. All Tails knew was that something was horribly wrong with Sonic.

"We need to search for Sonic, ASAP."


	6. Disaster

**A/N FIRST THINGS FIRST! I re-wrote the whole story so go re-read it before moving on or else some parts won't make sense. I also have an editor! Her name is GirlOnDarkerSide. Go check out her profile and stories! She's absolutely fantastic ^^** ** _Underline bold with italics is Eggman_ and _italics with Bold is Sonic_ , k?**

 **Now, onward with the story!**

* * *

 _Sonic ran through the white corridors without stopping. He cheered a big fat "WHOOP!" and it ranged through the halls, anyone who was in the building could hear it. After 7 months of trying, he finally did it. He could do it and so could he, this needed a celebration._

 _It was worth all the headache and pain, but he did it and nobody could do what he could do. All the little critters looked at him with surprise and joy, they knew what he was happy about and soon they'd be inviting in the celebration._

 _He finally mastered the Three C's._

 _It stood for Control, Conduct, and Connect. It was for an experiment that the good Doc had set up, it involved the brain. Eggman had planted something in his brain that allowed telepathically communication to occur, it was a long shot but they did it. Instead of Eggman having the implant on his brain, he developed a machine that captured Sonic's brainwaves and put them into words. Eggman then minimized that into a bracelet, only the user could telepathy talk to Sonic._

 _He practiced every single day of the minute, he didn't want to let down the Doc._

 ** _Sonic, come back here. This clearly calls for a celebration, my boy._** _The words_ _was crystal clear to him, no-one would steal away this gift from him. **Yes, sir!** Sonic pipped. He managed to send a picture of himself saluting mentally, it was weird how it works, it just did._

 _Sonic backtracked and ran back to where he came from. Eventually, Sonic went back to the clinic. He visited there because he had a major headache from all the practice, Eggman carried him along the way, he was too dizzy to stand up._

 ** _We did it! We did it!_** _He offered a grin, a big toothy grin. Still, he couldn't believe it took him this long to master the Three C's, it seemed ridiculous that it took 7 months, it was easy._

 **You _did it, I only helped you._** _Eggman laughed at his childish behavior. **But I'll gladly take half credit.** This time, Sonic laughed._

 _"You'd take anything, Doc." The headache was slowly crawling it's way back into his head, he'll just go with talking out loud for a while until he gets 100% used to this. "Remember that time when ya took away my chili-dog? I'm still not happy about that." He internally groaned, the headache was screaming now._

 _ **I want you to keep on** **practicing**_ ** _this_.** _The words bounced off inside his head, it was only making it worse. He couldn't hold it anymore, he fell on his knees and put his hands on his forehead. The world was starting to spin around him._

 _"Sonic? Sonic?! What's happening?" The words were echoing and his face was blurring...He couldn't comprehend what was happening, and out of pure pain and panic, h_ _e ran through the base until he passed out from the pain._

* * *

This was bad, very bad.

Sonic left too much blood on himself, if he came back and they saw the blood on him, they'd probably question him more. What could he do? Walk in and freak everyone out? Uh, no thanks.

He _could_ go to Eggman's...only yesterday he discovered where his hide-out was. He _could_ trash those 'bots and stop Eggman there. Or he could do a quick spy mission, get some info of what he's doing and be a step in front of him. There was so many possibilities.

"Ugh, what should I do?" Sonic kicked at a nearby tree, pine cones fell from it and hit him in the head. "Stupid tree..." He growled at it. If there was a river nearby, he'd wash off the blood but there wasn't.

His good luck ran out a long time ago, now he was on his own with a problem on his shoulders.

He was no hero; he was just a nobody in this world.

Sonic walked slowly towards Eggman's base, he'd decide that he would trash his base. Show him whose he was messing with, show him who was Superior. He would also set Eggman back a bit which would give the gang more time to relax. More time to fight this...thing inside his head.

The leaves beneath him crunched as he walked over them, Sonic took his time view the forest. It was spectacular, the trees were the brightest of green and flickies sung. To say it was beautiful was an understatement, it was beyond beauty. It was something that couldn't be made from humans, only nature could do that.

Sonic inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, this was what he truly fought for: Nature. Not for his friends, no, they were dead wrong if they thought so. Not to protect everyone from Eggman's attacks, no, he was forced to do it. Sometimes he just wished that the world could leave him alone with nature along with a life-long supply of chili-dogs.

* * *

"Hey, Tails?"

"hmm?"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Tails turned around and faced them, Knuckles and Amy were looking out for the young fox since he woke up. He ate very little, so naturally, Amy and knuckles (for the most part) stayed and watched for him. Though they all knew the cause for the sudden change, none of them could really do anything but support Tails. He longed for his big brother.

"Yeah, yeah..." He turned around again, looking on the opposite direction of them. His ears flattened and his eyes were forming tears in them. "I'll be alright..." Tails whispered that last part.

Amy cast a worried look on her face, how could she cheer up Tails? Unless Sonic came out of no-where, Tails was basically starving himself. She already tried cooking a batch of cookies but he was faking that happiness, trying not to insult her. Amy tried to convince the doctor to let Tails out from here, she would take care of him.

Knuckles sighed next to her, this kid was going to be a tough case.

"Look, I'm sure Sonic okay wherever he is right now. Probably wolfing down a chili-dog, he'll come back, trust me on that." Tails' ear flickered a bit, at least he was listening. "He's a tough hedgehog, he can take care of himself." A ghost of a smile laid on Tails' muzzle.


End file.
